Por qué?
by clea everlasting
Summary: A veces no nos queda más que huir porque pensamos que solo nos queda eso.Loki x Mayura Acabado


Mayura entro en la Agencia tan risueña como de costumbre, saludando a Loki con un Konichi wa! Entro en el despacho. Loki la miro por un momento levantando la vista del periodico.

Lok konichiwa Mayura..

Y de nuevo volvio la vista al periodico.

May: Loki kun.. Hoy he quedado con compañeros de mi clase.

Lok: ah! Si? ( dijo de nuevo levantando la vista del periodico)

May: Por que no vienes?

Lok: no se yo si..

May: por favor Loki kun! -

Al final Loki acabo aceptando ir con ella, Mayura era difícil de convencer y tampoco es que le importara mucho ir o no.

May: voy a mi casa a cambiarme y después te recojo ññ

Lok: cambiarte? ( pregunto sorprendido)

Mayura jugaba con sus dedos algo timida.

May: es que me han dicho que ninguna va a ir con el uniforme y que yo tb me cambie.

Lok: veo..

Era tan extraño que Mayura se cambiase

Lok: esta bien..

Y después de esa corta charla Mayura salio del despacho y de la agencia.

Loki siguió leyendo el periodico y poco después lo cerro de un golpe y lo puso en la estantería. Salio del despacho y fue a lavarse los dientes, asearse, echarse colonia...

Yam: amo Loki..va a salir?

Lok: si..un rato..Mayura me pidio que la acompañara a una reunion y ya sabes como es..

Yam: entiendo, me extrañe de que estuviese arreglándose tanto..

Lok: tanto? .¬ No me arreglo tanto, lo normal, ya sabes..

Yam: si..ya se ( dijo con una pequeña risita)

Loki se fue a su despacho y se sento de nuevo en la silla, poco después dio un suspiro

Lok: que tarda...se habra olvidado de mi?

Pero la puerta del despacho se abrio y entro una Mayura sonriente con un vestido.

May: nos vamos ya Loki kun?

Lok: eh? Si, si...tendre que dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Echan: Loki tama, si no hacias nada, la esperabas..

Loki: Ú.U vamos

Dijo saliendo del despacho.

Caminaba con Mayura, mientras esta sonrreia todo el tiempo.

May: Hace mucho que no quedábamos los de clase...ya hemos llegado, es aquí

Lok: bien..

--

Tras los saludos y las presentaciones..charlaban animadamente de varios asuntos. Todos se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo, incluso habia acudido Kôtaro a la reunion.

Loki se sentia bastante desplazado. Sobre todo cuando algunos muchachos hablaban con Mayura demasiado para la opinión de Loki, para el que estos muchachos tonteaban con ella, y ella no los paraba, eso era algo que le irritaba. A penas le habia echado cuenta desde que habian llegado y en cambio..no dejaba de charlar con uno y otro, estaba desde luego bastante molesto y Kôtaro se dio cuenta de ello, acercándose al detective.

Kôtaro: que, detective, se te ve molesto..

Lok: molesto yo? Por que iba a estarlo?

Ko: no se..quizas porque Daidoji no esta tan pendiente de ti como siempre

Lok: ¬¬

Ko: venga esos chicos no le harian daño, además a esos dos les gusta Daidoji, ya me lo habian dicho en una ocasión.

Lok: eh?

Ko: Daidoji se lleva bien con ellos..eso no significa que ella..eh?..donde se ha metido?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Loki habia salido de la cafeteria y a medio camino le pego una patada a una piedra. Estaba bastante furioso e irritable. Llego a la agencia y se encerro en su despacho.

Al cabo de bastante tiempo llego una Mayura agitada a la agencia. Yamino la recibio y se extraño mucho del comportamiento de su padre y ahora del de la chica que venia agitada y aparentemente corriendo.

Mayura subio hasta el despacho y se adentro en el. Loki estaba de espaldas sentado en su sillon mirando por la ventana.

May: Loki kun! No me dijiste nada, yo me asuste cuando no te vi!

Lok: y ahora te diste cuenta de que me fui?

May: por que te fuiste? Yo..

Lok: acaso resultaba necesario alli? No, para nada..

May: por que dices eso?

Lok: porque es asi, por que no vuelves y sigues charlando tan animadamente con aquellos tipos?

May: Loki kun..pero..

Lok: ademas yo tengo cosas que hacer, agradeceria que dejases de molestarme..para poder seguir con mi trabajo.

Mayura no se esperaba la actitud de Loki en absoluto y muy encontra de sus deseos, decidio dejarlo por hoy, mañana seria otro dia.

--

:Esa noche:

Loki estaba en la cama..pensando en todo lo ocurrido..quizas hubiese exagerado la cosa..penso en un primer momento para luego pensar que para nada era asi..Y tras mucho tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, acabo quedándose dormido.

--Sueño---

Mayura estaba rodeada de gente de su edad, donde no solo esos muchachos estaban a su lado, varios chicos se acercaban a ella y entonces la mano que Mayura le tenia agarrada a Loki se solto y el fue alejándose cada vez mas de ella...intentaba llegar a ella pero esto era imposible...Se sentia extraño, se sentia solo..perdido..Después Mayura le decia que solo era un niño que no podia ella estar siempre a su lado..y ella se alejaba con aquellos chicos..Loki sintio angustia, soledad..y como algo en su pecho le dolia..se sentia triste y traicionado.

--

Loki desperto de aquel sueño bañado en sudor y se llevo la mano a la cabeza..entonces comprendio.- Yo para Mayura soy un niño..y se alejara de mi..tarde o temprano...nunca dejare de ser un crio para ella..solo esta conmigo por los casos, por los misterios...No dejare que me deseche..sere yo quien me aleje de ella..antes que sea ella quien lo haga.

--

:Al dia siguiente:

Mayura acudio a la agencia y se encontro que Yamino estaba embalando un par de cosas.

May: Yamino que..que pasa aquí? ( mientras miraba como los muebles estaban tapados)

Yam: estoy embalando unas cosas..

May: y..Loki? ( dijo con miedo en su voz)

Yam: el se ha ido

Mayura sintio como sus piernas temblaban bajo ella y perdia toda la fuerza, entonces se cayo al suelo de rodillas.Yamino la miraba con tristeza, sabia bien que Mayura se sentia en esos momentos terriblemente mal, ya antes habia pasado algo tan similar..

May: puedo saber..a..donde Yamino?

Yam: me temo..que yo no puedo decirle..

May: el...volvera? o..( temia preguntarlo, pero mas temia la respuesta)

Yam: no se si lo haga aunque..

May: aunque que? ( pregunto con la mirada llena de esperanza a la vez que una sombra de tristeza los bañaba)

Yam: el me dijo que no lo haria.

Mayura sintio como su mundo se venia a bajo..como todo se derruia a su alrededor..y sobre ella.

Se quedo alli varias horas..de la misma forma, con el mismo dolor.

Yamino no sabia que hacer para que la muchacha se sintiese mejor..pero no habia nada que hacer, el lo sabia, su padre habia tomado esa decisión sin aviso, de repente.

--

:habian pasado varios dias:

Mayura aun buscaba a Loki aunque todas las anteriores búsquedas habian resultado un fracaso..y tampoco habia visto a Kami sama para rogarle que lo trajera de vuelta.

Mayura andaba buscando a Loki cuando se encontro con las Nors y con Narugami, les habia preguntado tres mil veces si lo habian visto o sabian donde estaba, pero no le habian ayudado en nada. Pero de nuevo, se acerco a ellos.

May: perdonad..habeis visto a Loki kun? o sabeis donde..esta?

Narugami miro a Urd, sabian donde estaba pero..las cosas no eran nada fáciles.

May: por favor si sabeis..yo..

Ante el silencio de todos Mayura comprendio que no lo dirian e iba a alejarse cuando la voz de Urd la paro, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Urd: esta muy lejos..seria peligroso..debes dejar de buscarle.

May: sabes donde esta? ( pregunto con esperanza)

Urd: si, pero como ya he dicho es..

May: por favor, dimelo! ( le pidio cogiendola de las manos)

Urd: Mayura, es muy peligroso ir..por no decir bastante difícil de conseguir.

May: no importa, por favor dime como encontrarle.

Urd: hay una montaña inclinada que pocos pueden ver..sus piedras son afiladas y cortantes..si llegas a la cima..quizas puedas encontrarle..

Nar: pero Urd..

Urd: es muy peligroso Mayura y no hay seguridad de que le veas..si el no quiere verte no habra nada que puedas hacer..

May: no me importa, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, por lo menos lo intentare.

Nar: pero Daidoji es peligroso.!

May: no me importa..yo quiero verle.

Urd: entonces..te llevare alli..pero..tu decides.

May: por favor, llevame.

Urd: de acuerdo.

--

Mayura estaba parada ante una puerta bastante amplia junto a los demas.

Urd: solo tu puedes pasar, no podemos ir contigo...

Verdandi: estas segura de ello?

May: si.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejándole paso, para luego de hacerlo cerrarse tras ella.

Ante Mayura habia un gran camino que ascendia, tan grande como una montaña y alta como ella..aunque no parecia poder dar la vuelta a esta. Las pequeñas piedras hacian la subida bastante complicada por lo afiladas que parecian estar..pero Mayura no iba a entretenerse y se puso en marcha, agarrandose a las piedras para subir como podia prácticamente arrastrándose. Se hizo un par de arañazos y el cansancio se le venia encima, pero no podia detenerse y debia tener cuidado de soltarse o se caeria. Fue a agarrarse cuando la piedra donde iba a agarrarse se cayo, haciendo que ella se cayera tambien, pero sintio como alguien la habia agarrado. Mayura abrio sus ojos y sonrio al verlo, Kami sama..lo habia encontrado al menos a el, ahora podria pedirle que trajese a Loki kun.

Lok: es peligroso..que haces aquí? ( decia el apuesto dios algo enfadado y a la vez preocupado)

May: kami sama..muchas gracias por ayudarme..menos mal.

Loki la apoyo en un sitio para que se pudiese mantener en pie

May: menos mal que te veo -Yo queria pedirte algo..es por eso que estoy tb aquí.

Lok: pedirme algo..?

May: por favor trae de vuelta a Loki kun..quiero verle..podras hacerlo como la otra vez?

Lok: es por eso que estas aquí?

May: si..

Lok: es mejor que te olvides de el.

Esas palabras dejaron fria a Mayura, pensaba que el la ayudaria y sin embargo le decia que lo olvidara.

Lok: será mejor que te vayas, te ayudare a baja..

Pero cuando Loki le ofrecio la mano a Mayura, esta la rechazo y se puso a escalar.

Ka: eh? Que haces? Es mejor que..

May: que lo olvide? Que deje de intentarlo? No, no voy a hacerlo y si eso es lo que me ofreces me niego. No voy a rendirme. Quiero verle aunque sea un momento..

Loki se quedo mirándola, tenia rasguños en su cuerpo y algunos cortes, sus ojos estanban muy tristes.

Lok: lo verás..pero no te prometo nada, solo sera un momento y después te iras.

May: lo haras?

Lok: si..

Loki se acerco a ella y poniéndole la mano en la frente cayo desmayada tomándola en sus brazos. Descendio por la montaña y la coloco apoyada en un árbol. El paisaje de verde campo y arboles cubria casi la totalidad de la base de la montaña- Después se quedo mirándola con desacuerdo en lo que hacia.

Lok: no debio venir hasta aquí, ademas si no la hubiese cogido antes lo lamentaríamos..quien le hablo de esta montaña y la trajo aquí? Este acceso al mundo de los dioses fue abierto hace poco y esta prácticamente prohibido, solo es una prueba para los heroes que pueden acceder al paraíso..Por que ha venido? Para verme?

Y Loki se transformo en el pequeño detective.

Mayura se desperto y lo vio..al principio era incapaz de moverse o articular palabra alguna.

May: kami sama..te trajo..

Lok: se podria decir que si.

Mayura se levanto y se acerco a el, después se echo llorando mientras lo abrazaba..Loki sintio como su postura fria disminuia sintiéndola asi.

May: por que? Por que?

Lok: porque no me necesitas..

May: eso no es asi!

Lok: puede que ahora digas eso..pero llegara un dia en que me alejaras tu misma Mayura.

May: eso no llegara..yo te necesito Loki kun, por favor no te vayas..Por favor Loki kun! dime que hice mal..y no volvera a ocurrir, pero no te vayas, no te alejes de mi, por favor! ( decia la chica llorando desesperadamente)

Lok: Mayura...yo para ti solo soy un crio que te ofrece misterios y casos de detective..

May: no es verdad! tu eres mas que eso Loki kun..tu eres mucho mas que eso, seria igual que tu ya no fuese detective o investigaras nada...eso me da igual...pero no te apartes de mi, por favor.

Lok: no.

Mayura dejo de abrazarle sintiendo que esa respuesta era definitiva y lo era.

Loki se aparto de ella y empezo a caminar pasando por su lado y asi dejándola a la espalda. Le dolia verla llorar y no hacer nada por ella pero su dolor era muy grande tb, saber que era un niño para ella era algo duro, muy duro para el.

Mayura sintio como le faltaba la respiración pero alzo la voz por ultima vez.

May- perdoname Loki kun..si te vas..es por mi culpa..

Lok: "Mayura..."

May: yo no he sabido tener tu amistad...mantenerla..lo siento..yo..lo entiendo..( dijo levantándose como podia)...me marchare como le prometi a Kami sama.

Lok: bien..

May: después de todo yo..no soy una buena persona.

Lok: no deberias decir eso ( decia ahora el joven mirándola y viendo como ella abandonaba el lugar mientras hablaba)

May: es asi..no soy una buena persona porque yo...yo..no..no deberia amar a un niño. ( dijo mientras cogia el manillar de la gran puerta)

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par. Mientras asimilaba lo que habia escuchado

Mayura fue a abrir la puerta cuando sintio un extraño aire que la cerro y no dejaba abrirla.

Lok: Mayura! Dimelo y yo..no me ire.

Mayura se dio la vuelta encontradose con sus ojos, mientras los de ellas dejaban caer lagrimas por sus mejillas.

May: de..decir que?

Lok: que me amas.

May:..no esta bien..pero yo..yo..( decia ruborizada y aun con lagrimas)..te..te amo Loki kun.

Loki sonrio y se acercó a ella, mientras seco sus lagrimas con su mano y tiro de ella hacia él, haciendo que ella cayera abrazandole.

Lok: Mayura..tranquila..no me ire..ademas mirate, estas llena de heridas.

May: Loki kun..de verdad tu no..

Lok: me quedare contigo..porque sabes...si yo me fui es porque yo tambien te amo Mayura

May: eh?

Mayura levanto la mirada hacia aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda., mientras que Loki tomo su rostro en su mano, y acercando sus labios a los suyos le dio un beso suave. Haciendo que Mayura se sonrojase increíblemente.

May: pero Loki kun yo..no soy buena..soy mayor que tu y..

Lok: diria que soy yo quien te lleva muchos años Mayura..

May: Pero Loki kun si tu tienes..

Lok: más de 100 años.

May: eh? -.-¿

Lok: Mayura..ya que has llegado hasta aquí...puedo mostrarte quien soy..ya no mas esperar..Yo..en realidad soy un Dios.

Ma: un dios?

Lok: si..y aunque antes yo solo podia tener esta forma porque no podia recuperar la mia verdadera...esta no es mi forma real si no..esta ( se transformo en hakusai)

May: kami..sama..

Lok: no..Mayura..Loki kun.. y deja que te enseñe el paraiso..

Y empezo a besarla con toda la pasión que podia dar. Mientras Urd les decia a los demas y a los hijos de Loki que las cosas se habian arreglado y que Loki le habia dicho al fin quien era...a partir de ese momento ya todo iria bien.


End file.
